A variety of nursing garments for women have been devised. Typically, such garments have utilized fasteners of some sort to temporarily release or remove a portion of the garment and thereby provide the baby access to its mother's breast. Unaddressed, however, is the outer garment being worn by the mother.
The outer garment may be any of a variety of shirts or blouses including sweatshirts, button-downs, sweaters, tee-shirts, or other tops. The outer garment may obstruct the child's access to the breast and must be held away from the breast. This may require the mother to use one arm to hold the child while using the other to hold the outer garment. Mothers may also retain the outer garment by pinching it between their chin and shoulder or performing other contortions. All such ways of retaining the outer garment are made even more complicated in the case of a younger child, such as a newborn, who requires more support while nursing.
Accordingly, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a device for restraining the outer garment worn by a nursing mother while she nurses. Another object of the present disclosure is to provide an improved nursing garment, such as a nursing bra, having means for retaining the outer garment to facilitate nursing.